


Not Even The Gods Above Can Separate The Two Of Us

by somefanficthoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefanficthoughts/pseuds/somefanficthoughts
Summary: “Clarke!” Her mother called from across the camp. “I need your help over here!” The smile disappeared and so did Clarke, leaving to meet Abby. Bellamy could feel a shift in the balance of the world. It was weird, he felt with Clarke that when they were together everything was a little brighter, clearer, fit together better.“Arggh” Bellamy cried out, a burning pain seizing his wrist.“Bell, what’s wrong?” Octavia asked, moving towards him.”“Wr-wrist.” He managed to gasp out, his wrist feeling as if someone was holding a match to it. Octavia grabbed his hand, pulling it up so the source of the pain was visible to them both. Right where the pain had stemmed from a blood-red anatomical heart was etched into his skin.“Oh my god.” Octavia gasped, recognition filling her eyes. “Clarke’s your soulmate?”





	Not Even The Gods Above Can Separate The Two Of Us

Golden hair sped towards Bellamy, throwing itself into his arms.

“You’re ok,” She breathed against his skin. “You’re ok.” This time to reassure herself. Bellamy melted into her arms, a weight lifted from his chest, allowing him to breathe for the first time since the search began. Bellamy held her close, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, inhaling her scent. She drew back, a tender smile appearing as she searched Bellamy’s eyes.

“Clarke!” Her mother called from across the camp. “I need your help over here!” The smile disappeared and so did Clarke, leaving to meet Abby. Bellamy could feel a shift in the balance of the world. It was weird, he felt with Clarke that when they were together everything was a little brighter, clearer, fit together better.

“Arggh” Bellamy cried out, a burning pain seizing his wrist.

“Bell, what’s wrong?” Octavia asked, moving towards him.”

“Wr-wrist.” He managed to gasp out, his wrist feeling as if someone was holding a match to it. Octavia grabbed his hand, pulling it up so the source of the pain was visible to them both. Right where the pain had stemmed from a blood-red anatomical heart was etched into his skin.

“Oh my god.” Octavia gasped, recognition filling her eyes. “Clarke’s your soulmate?” Bellamy was silent, his mind racing, unable to comprehend the turn of events. “There’s something I never thought I’d see.” Bellamy remained quiet. Soulmates were rare, most people didn’t have them. Well, that’s what they assumed on the Ark when they didn’t know that there was another population of people living on the ground. The thing about soulmates was that you didn’t even know whose yours was until you loved them, that’s when the mark would appear. “You have to tell her.”

“No,” Bellamy replied, Clarke couldn’t know. She already had so much responsibility and Bellamy, he wasn’t going to pressure her into having a relationship with him. That’s how Octavia had been born, his Mum met her soulmate and fell in love with him, but it wasn’t returned. She’d tried to get him to stay, tried to use Octavia as a reason, but love is an individual thing and her expectation that he would return her feelings broke her. So, no, he wasn’t going to tell Clarke. If she asked, he’d tell the truth. If he was hers, then he’d be whatever she wanted him to be, but it was going to be up to her, he wasn’t going to force it. “O, promise me you won’t tell her.”  
“Yeah ok, but she deserves to know.”

* * *

Bellamy didn’t want to go to Mount Weather but he was willing to do what was necessary to save their people. Clarke shut it down though, all she had to do was look at him, the pain of losing Finn still fresh in her eyes and say, “I can’t lose you too.” Bellamy had thought that maybe this was the moment, maybe she’d feel a burning on her wrist and she’d look at Bellamy with a new sort of light her eyes instead of the slowly depleting tired embers she’d been sporting lately. But her face had remained the same and Bellamy couldn’t help but wonder. He quickly glanced towards her wrist but all that was visible was smooth, pale skin. Bellamy now sat by the fire with Octavia, Lincoln and Raven, each engaged in individual thought.

“How did you know it was Gustus?” Lincoln asks him, breaking the comfortable silence. Bellamy thought back to the mark he saw on Gustus’s wrist and had put two-and-two together. Not all soulmates were romantic but he knew that Gustus would do for Lexa what he would do for Clarke, anything.

“He’d do anything for her,” he replied, “just makes sense.” Raven suddenly shot up, radio in hand, drawing Clarke over from where she was previously.

“Guys, listen to this.” Bellamy could hear the distress call Jasper sent out from Mount Weather if things were bad enough for them to send out a message they needed to get their people out now.

“We need to do this.” He and Clarke began to discuss the logistics of getting into the Mountain. And then she said it. 

“You should go.” 

Bellamy felt himself crumble. She wanted him to go. At that moment Bellamy knew that she could never return the way he felt. She was voluntarily risking his life, something he could never do to her. “I thought you hated that plan. That I would get myself killed.”

“I was being weak.” He saw the steel in her eyes and understood, they were no longer Bellamy and Clarke, co-leaders, they were Clarke and Bellamy, a queen and her knight. But Bellamy had promised himself he would be who Clarke needed and if he had to be, he could be the Gustus to her Lexa.

“It’s worth the risk.” The final nail in the coffin of Bellamy’s hope. He was a piece on her chessboard, and he’d do anything to win her the game.

* * *

“I’m not going in.” Bellamy stared into her eyes, recognising her look of hopelessness. He remembered what felt like eons ago, at the bunker where he’d been going to run away. Bellamy echoed what she had said to him then.

“If you need forgiveness. I’ll give that to you.” He could hear the desperation in his voice and didn’t attempt to hide it. She was his other half, she made him whole, made him better, the world better and she was going to leave. “You’re forgiven. Please, come inside.” Not for the first time he felt the words on the tip of his tongue, ‘I love you’ or ‘you’re my soulmate’ and ‘I need you’ but, like always, he swallowed them because that wasn’t what she needed.

“Take care of them for me.” Bellamy could feel the tears beginning to well in his eyes, his universe slowly imploding around him. “Seeing their face every day... It’s going to remind me what I did to get them here.” 

“What we did.” What they did. She wasn’t alone, their blood-stained his hands as much as it did hers. “You don’t have to do this alone.” But he could tell before she responded that his pleas had been in vain. The light in Clarke’s eyes was extinguished. Arkadia wasn’t going to provide the match she needed to re-light it, as much as Bellamy wished it would.

“I bear it, so they don’t have to.”

“Where are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know.” She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Bellamy’s cheek. He drew her into a hug, savouring his last moments with her, because he knew, like how he knew what she needed, her next move, what that slight tilt of her meant, that she wasn’t planning on ever coming back. “May we meet again,” she whispers against his skin. The words rang truer than they should, a goodbye to more than she could know. Bellamy was being left alone, forced to roam the Earth without his other half, but he would for her. She pulled back, walking away from Arkadia, from him.

“May we meet again.” He repeats, a tear falling down his face. The golden hair in the distance shifting from a constant to a memory.

* * *

Bellamy sees her face in the flesh for the first time in months and it feels like he can breathe again. He pulls back her matted hair to see her face more clearly, it feels like the first real thing he’s seen in months, the previous weeks just a nightmare, a dream of a world without Clarke. “I’ll get you out of here.” He assures her, removing the rope from her mouth.

“Look Out!” A grounder dressed in the furs of Azgeda appears from the corner of the room, kicking Bellamy to the ground. He pins him quickly, pressing his blade to Bellamy’s heart. “Please don’t.” He hears Clarke beg. “I’ll do anything. I’ll stop fighting. Just, please, don’t kill him.” The man pulls back, considering.  
“Arrrhhhhhh,” Bellamy screams, pain ripping through his leg, where the man stabbed his blade into. 

“Don’t follow us.” The man leans down, his fist connecting with Bellamy’s head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Bellamy pulled himself through the forest, using the tree for support as each hop worsened the pain in his leg but all he could think was ‘Clarke’. She was right there, within grasp and he hadn’t been enough. He wasn’t enough to be her soulmate, wasn’t to keep her at Arkadia, wasn’t enough to protect her. Bellamy heard Kane and the others in the distance, ignoring them in favour of continuing to pull himself along, each step one bit closer to Clarke. He stopped, leaning against a tree to regain his strength, and Monty rushed forward with Kane and Pike. “I almost had her.” (I almost had her. I wasn’t enough.)

“Find their trail.” He heard Kane say.

“It’s useless. He knows he’s being followed now.” Pike replied. Bellamy wasn’t going to stop, every second he wasted was time Clarke spent a captor, a second that she moved further away, a second that she could die in. Bellamy moved to continue but Kane pulled him back without much resistance due to his leg.

“You can’t even walk.”

“So what? We give up?” He replied, “Let him kill her?” Kane gave him an empathic glance allowing him to pull away from Kane, hopping forwards. This time it was Monty who tried to stop him.

“I want to find her too. But look at your leg. You could die out here and we have no trail—”

“We can’t lose Clarke!” He shouted hysterically. He’d been willing to die for her before and he would again. “We can’t lose Clarke.” (I can’t lose Clarke). He stared in Monty’s eyes, begging him to continue the search, Clarke was too important. Monty continued to talk, promising him they’d find her later, bringing Bellamy back towards the rover with him. But every step he took away from Clarke he felt a tug on his heart, trying to pull him back to her.

* * *

His heart stopped when he saw Clarke in that room. He didn’t know how to feel. “Go easy on Octavia. I had to beg her to get me into camp.” Was she really just going to do this, he asked himself, act like everything was the same, like she had a right to joke with him.

“What are you doing here Clarke?”

“We need to talk.” It was always what she decided, wasn’t it? She decided to send him to Mount Weather, she decided to leave them all, she decided to stay in Polis after he did everything he could to find her and now she was deciding that it was time they talked. 

“You’ve decided that? The mighty Wanheda who chose the grounders over her people? Who turned her back on us when we came to rescue you? Now you want to talk?”  
“I came here to tell you that the Ice Nation has paid a price. Justice has been served for the attack on Mount Weather. It’s over.”

“There it is again. Why do you get to decide it’s over?”

“We did our part.”

“We?” He and Clarke hadn’t done their part. They hadn’t done anything together because she chose the grounders in Polis over him, she chose everything over him.  
“Lexa and I...” Lexa, the commander, Lexa and Clarke. Two Queens ruling over their warring countries, and apparently the person Clarke now solved issues with. Bellamy wondered if he even mattered at all to Clarke anymore or if he was too insignificant for her and Lexa to bother with. “The Ice Queen is dead. The problem was solved and then you let Pike ruin everything.” He let Pike ruin everything? The grounders were a threat to their people, Clarke used to care about that rather than playing Queens with Lexa.

“Why are you here, Clarke?”

“Arkadia needs to make things right. Or Lexa and the Twelve Clans will wipe us out.” Us, like Clarke was one of them. She looked, dressed and acted like a grounder, she and Lexa seem to get along great, it wasn’t an ‘us’ getting wiped out it was ‘him and everyone else that she used to care about’.

“Let her try.”

“Please tell me going to war is not what you want.” She looked at him like he was unrecognisable. And maybe he was, but it wasn’t because he’d changed, it was because she’d forgotten. 

“We’ve been at war since we landed.” How couldn’t she see that the grounders were not their friends, they would never have peace. “At least Pike understands that.”  
“Pike is the problem. This isn’t who you are.” 

“You’re wrong.” Bellamy thought back to when he first got his mark, the hope he’d had that he’d be her soulmate, that she’d understand him like he understood her, and realised how wrong he’d been. “This is who I’ve always been. And I let you and Octavia and Kane convince me that we could trust these people,” And he’d wanted to, he wanted peace, couldn’t she see that’s why he was doing this? “When they’ve shown over and over who they are. And I won’t let anyone else die for that mistake.” Clarke had left their people with Bellamy, left the burden and he was going to bear it.

“Bellamy, I need you.” The words hurt, they reminded Bellamy of the Bellamy and Clarke they had used to be, two people that relied on each other to help lift the weight of the world, two people they weren’t anymore.

“You need me?”

“Yes, I do.” It was always what she needed. He’d needed her, he’d needed her when she left Arkadia, he’d needed her when she stayed in Polis but that didn’t matter then, did it? Because it wasn’t what Clarke needed, she wanted him to still be the knight to her Queen but she’d switched sides, and he wasn’t going to follow. “I need the guy who wouldn’t let me pull that lever in Mount Weather myself.” That ‘guy’ was Clarke’s co-leader, someone she valued as equal to herself.

“You left me. You left everyone.” It was her choice to leave, she didn’t have to, she could have faced the pain and heartbreak of Mount Weather like everyone else, but she left.

“Bellamy—”

“Enough, Clarke. You’re not in charge here. And that’s a good thing because people die when you’re in charge. And you were willing to let a bomb drop on my sister. Then you made a deal with Lexa who left us in Mount Weather to die and forced us to kill everyone who helped us. People who trusted me!”

“I just—” She paused, because what else was there to say. What could she possibly say that would excuse the past? Bellamy turned away, unable to be around her any longer. When Bellamy was little, before Octavia, he thought that a soulmate was your true love, the one person who could bring you more happiness than anyone else, that they would fix all the problems in your life. But he was wrong. Soulmates hurt. They rip open your soul, take all you have to give and demand more. The way they hurt you hurts an unimaginable amount more because you’ve given yourself to them and they don’t accept it.

“I’m sorry.” He looked back towards her wrecked face and felt guilt begin to seep in. He’d known how to hurt her and he had, he’d caused her pain. “I’m sorry for leaving. But I knew I could because they had you.” She said it as if Bellamy was somehow as much as Clarke, as worthy as her, and he felt himself begin to melt. Suddenly, Clarke yelled out in pain, clutching her wrist. 

“Clarke, are you ok,” Bellamy asked, concern filling his voice, the previous minutes washing away.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.” She said still wincing, pulling her sleeve up to reveal a blood-red brain etched in her skin. Bellamy felt as if he’d been hit by a tonne of bricks, the realisation shattering his perception of reality. Clarke loved him. She loved him as he loved her. He crouched before her, pushing back his sleeve to show her his mark. She brushed her fingers over his mark, a tingling sensation running up his arm. “Bellamy.” She breathed, obviously shaken.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry, why are you sorry? She said as he handcuffed her to the table. “Bellamy. Bellamy, stop. We can figure this out together, it doesn’t have to be like this.” He turned away, walking away from her. He paused before the doorknob, hand hovering an inch above.

“This doesn’t change anything.” He said, facing away from her. He opened the door and left, leaving behind more than just Clarke.

* * *

Bellamy stared out at the lapping waves of the ocean, a scene he never thought he’d get to see. Clarke approached him hesitantly, unsure of where they stood regarding each other. Honestly, he didn’t know how he felt about Clarke either, conflicting emotions ran through him, pulling him in a thousand different directions. “Let me guess, you came here to fix things.” He said, not coldly though, despite his closed-off body language the emotion plaguing him was visible in his attempt of a stoic voice. 

“Wanheda, the peacemaker.”

“I came to see if you were ok.”

“Well, I don’t need your help.” He lied unconvincingly. He looked out to Octavia, turning the fire green with Jasper further up. He’d already lost O, maybe he didn’t need to lose Clarke. She came to see if he was ok, and they were on the same side now, maybe he could fix things. “Clarke.” He said, the name familiar in his mouth. “I’ve lost her.” She stared at him intently, as if she saw through him, saw through the walls Bellamy Blake had built around himself.

“Give her time. Octavia will forgive you eventually. The question is, will you forgive yourself?” Bellamy looked back at Octavia, who turned her back to him.

“Forgiveness is hard for us.” He said, talking about more than just him and Octavia. Clarke seemed to understand, nodding her head at his words. “I was so angry at you for leaving.” She visibly crumpled at this, anticipating the oncoming fight. “I don’t want to feel that way anymore.” 

“You know, you’re not the only one trying to forgive yourself. Maybe you’ll get that someday.” Bellamy wiped the tears from his eyes, which had begun to fall without his consent. “But we need each other Bellamy.” She said, placing his arm onto her wrist. “The only way we’re going to pull this off is together. And we’ll figure this out together as well.” She said, taking his wrist into her hand, brushing her fingers over the heart. They pulled each other into an embrace, the world feeling whole and right for the first time in too long. The hug felt like his first breath of air after being held underwater, lifesaving. He savoured the texture of her hair, still knotted from the grounder-like dreaded look she’d worn but infinitely more Clarke. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered against her hair.

“I know,” Clarke replied, a sad smile on her face.

Later, when he drank the liquid in the vile, hoping it would give them safe passage to Luna, Bellamy stared out at Clarke, memorizing all the little details, in case it was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Bellamy woke to find tears streaming down Clarke’s face, her body hunched over the table, the list staring menacingly up. She rubbed her forehead in stress, it wasn’t fair to her, he thought. Raven and Abby and Skaikru were all constantly expecting Clarke to take charge, be the leader, make the tough decisions. It was what had pushed her to leave for the first time and it would again, whether or not Bellamy was her soulmate. They both knew now and had for a while, but their dynamic hadn’t changed. There was an increased level of understanding but as much as Bellamy loved Clarke, it was never the right time for anything else. They were trying to ensure the survival of not just their people, but the human race. That was prioritized above Bellamy and his feelings. Bellamy glanced over to list, the spot of the hundredth person empty. Just above it, in ninety-nine sat the name ‘Bellamy Blake’, written in Clarke’s loopy scrawl. He knew, without having to even check the other ninety-eight names, that Clarke’s wasn’t on there. 

“If I’m on that list, you’re on that list.” He said, and he meant it. There was no point to him living without Clarke. No point to him being there without Clarke. She was his other half, without her he was stranded, alone in the world. She made the sky bluer, the trees greener, the world brighter. With Clarke things made sense, with Clarke, Bellamy was better. She pushed him to be everything that he could be, believed in him when no-one else did. Before Clarke, Bellamy had been willing to burn down the world for Octavia but since then he’d grown, she’d helped him to grow. When he’d wanted to run, she’d told him to stay. When he’d killed hundreds, she’d forgiven him. She was the head to his heart. Even the universe knew that.

“Bellamy.” She paused, tears continuing to fall. “I can’t.” It broke his heart to hear those two words. Because even without Bellamy, Clarke was so much more, so much more than him, or any of Skaikru were. She was selfless, and brave, and caring, and intelligent, and everything good in the world. Sure, she had done terrible things, but she’d done them in the name of survival. Clarke killed to save, hurt to help, destroyed to create. Anything terrible she had done, so had he. If he deserved to live than she deserved the world. 

“Clarke.” He walked towards her, crouching down to level their eyes. Bellamy lifted his hand, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. “You deserve to be on it.” He said, a small, comforting smile gracing his lips. 

“Bellamy, what are we doing?” She asked, drawing his wrist into her hand. “This. This means something. And, and I know you said it didn’t change anything but, but it does.” She thought he didn’t want to be with her. She wanted things to change. She wanted more with him. 

“I didn’t mean it. I was angry and hurting and I felt betrayed. But listen to me Clarke, I have always cared about you, more than you could know.” Shock overtook her features, her sky eyes searching his for truth in what he’d just said. 

“When we first met, well we didn’t exactly get along.” She said, chuckling slightly. “But Bellamy, you’re brave and loyal and caring. Bellamy, you're so important to me. And I, I don't want to be just your co-leader or your best friend.” And it was like Bellamy had taken his first breath of air after drowning. Everything suddenly felt so much more right. His broken, messed up world, for the first time in 23 years, felt right. He gently pressed his lips to hers, the kiss simple and natural and perfect. Even though neither of them said it, they both knew the words that rested just below their tongues. Bellamy didn't know what would happen in the future, none of them did but he knew one thing. Now that they had this, he and Clarke would fight, not just to survive, but to truly live.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for the 100. It's actually something I've been working on for a little while but today I finally stopped procrastinating and finished it. The end is a little rushed but that's just cause I really wanted to get it finished xx


End file.
